Just A Couple of Songs for DeStiel's Tribute
by imnotevil13
Summary: Um, hi, this is my song-fic that I've wrote. DeStiel only. Rating and genre could be change depend on what music I've used. Sorry 'bout the grammar mistake. And please review :D
1. Chapter 1

_ My first English fanfiction! Sorry about the silly story and grammar mistakes. Well, newbie's problem._

* * *

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Warning : Lot of swear.

The Second You Sleep

(Saybia)

One night stand. You always do that, right Dean?

Dean Winchester the ladies man will never ever leaved that habbit for the rest of his life. No, never, until this one.

It's began since the night you spent with someone you'll never imagined before. Someone who you knew too much, the one who will die – hell, he has already died for a several times before – just for you. The one who griped you tight and rised you from perdition.

Yes, it's Castiel.

An Angel of the Lord. The Angel of Thursday.

You woke up with a sharp pain in your head this morning. Your vision became blurry and the light from morning sun screw everything up. So you choose to closed your eyes. Hide your light green eyes behind your eyelid so you could push your mind to remembered every little thing that has happened last night.

And these mess memories getting more clear than before. Castiel.

Who gasped and moan beneath your touch. Who griped your arms and leave an unpermanent mark at there. Who scream your name loudly when he came.

Oh God.

A small groan escaped from your throat when you opened your eyes. And the groan became more louder when you realise that the one who roled a play in your life has gone and leaved you alone on your motel bed.

Sam always told you about how much Castiel love you. But you ignored him. You ignored every fucked thing that your little brother has told you about Castiel's feeling.

Cass, Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. He will never knew about what is love, right? Especially in the way human do with another human. No fucking way.

But Dean, you're the one who taught him about everything. You're the one who taught him about human feeling, and you knew he could learn it perfectly.

But without you knew it, accidentaly you've taught him about how to hide a feeling towards someone.

It's just like a dream – a nice one in the night without hunting – when you heard about how much Castiel love you. But everything will be messed up when you doubt it, again.

_Castiel is an angel, he will never love me, right? He will never ever had a feeling like a friggin' teeneger towards me, Dean Winchester the ladies man who lived for hunting monster, right? No fucking way._

You're so stupid Dean. So fucking stupid.

What you've taught to Castiel, and a doubt that you've made when you heard that Castiel loved you, has made you blind Dean. As blind as you can't saw the truth – the pure love – between the reaction of the angel towards you in this whole times.

Since 'that night' you've found something different in each Castiel's movement. He's avoiding your glance and if he has a question, he'll choose Sammy instead of you. Strange. And he'll just answered your question with a quick reply or small nod or shake his head or lift up his shoulder then he'll back to Sammy.

And it's made your little brother worry.

He's asking you about Castiel but you can't tell him. No, no way. You're not stupid – or – crazy enough to said to your brother that you've slept with an angel. A male angel! Well Castiel always said he's genderless, but his vessel is a man!

So instead of tell him the truth you just said that something has happened between you two after the little drinking party that you all have held to celebrate 'the coming back Castiel from Purgatory' which have delayed for a two month. More or less.

You stop him for asking any further.

You've broke everything Dean. 'Cause if you remembered every-fucking-thing so cleary, you're the one who seduce him first. You're the one who kiss him, ripped his clothes and trew him on the bed.

And now each time Castiel gone from your sight you pray in your heart he will come back again. 'Cause the feeling of suffering from a loss became a nightmare even when you're wide awake.

You woke up in the middle of the night. With a cold sweat and a trembled hand. Your stomacth felt so funny that made you wanna trew everything up. It's all because of the dream that you've had.

You've dreamed about Castiel.

No, not just Castiel. But it's Castiel who leaved you alone and ignored your call like what he did on Purgatory.

Hell, the vision of Purgatory back to haunted you again.

That time, you thought you just need a partner to keep alive in a mess of Purgatory. But Benny is not the answer. You realise that you need something more.

And when you – at least – found Castiel, you just like found a heaven in the middle of hell. You run to him and hug him tightly, but you frowning when he didn't reply what you've did, and it's made you disappointed.

That's the answer. You just need Castiel, and Castiel only. That's why you told him, "Cass, buddy, I need you."

Then you remembered of the night when the three of you sitting around with a bonfire in the middle, you just can't leave your gaze from Castiel.

Who's breathing, alive, and real.

And then he's gone, leave you alone and didn't answer your pray anymore because of what you've did 'that night'.

Once again you woke up with a sweat covering all of your body, and once again the feeling of fear to lose your angel filled your brain and body.

Dean Winchester, afraid of losing his guardian angel, the angel who at least Dean knew he's so much worth for him. Castiel, the Angel of Thursday.

Seem so pathetic, huh?

It's just Sam and you who sat in the cheap motel room. And for the past two hours he has tried to talked about Castiel which made your head spinning like a bitch. But then, your attention back to Sam when he said something.

"Dean I know," he said. No smirk on his face, he's so serious and there's a caring in his tone.

"Know what?"

"It's not just something, Dean. I know –"

"Sam, don't you dare to said it."

"But Dean, it's Castiel who we talked about. And you just –"

"Fuck it Sammy! Stop talking about Castiel, okay?"

"Dean, stop cutting my word and listen to me."

"Sam –"

"Dean. I know you don't like this chick-flick moment, right? But I know you knew so much how stubborn I am when it's about you and Cass. 'Cause, hell, it's you Dean! Both of you!" Before you could answer, Sam continuing his lesson, "So just listen to me. I know what you must do."

Finnaly, after got some heart to heart little chat with your little brother, you decided to clear your mess with Castiel tonight. So, after Sam has done his bussines with Castiel – discussed something about hunting – he leaved both of you with a 'need some research' as an excused.

Cass turn his back to you and muttering something about leave. But you caugh his hand and spund him around so you'll face to face with him.

"I need to talk."

"Dean I can't."

"Please Cass, just a couple of minutes, okay?"

He's just nodded silently and glance at your hand in his arm. Which cause you to let him go with "My bad" escaped from your lips.

You took a deep breath to collect your braveness and start talking, "It's about that night."

It's a long paused before Cass answer you with a question. "What night?"

And sadly, his question has broke your wall perfectly. So with just a single long sigh you said this to that nerdy angel. "Oh, come on Cass. That night! The night when we all – three of us – getting drunk, talking like shit, letting Sammy leaved us – both of us – be alone and ended up fucking together!"

Oh shit.

Great Dean, just fucking great. Now you ruin every-fucking-thing.

Without a warning Castiel step backward and planned to leave you. But your insting as a hunter is not just a story. You raised your hand to stoped him, spun him around for the second times and face him again.

You saw something on Castiel's blue eyes. Fear and shocked, and it made you remember about what Sam has told you before. _"Just remember Dean, Castiel is not an ordinary angel, I know it will be too difficult to tell him about these feeling, your feeling. But please, be soft. He is so fragile about feeling, man. Believe me. So don't push him. Just tell him slowly, and steady. I know you can't but I hope you can."_

"Dean, you're angry."

"Cass, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay Dean. I was the one who must say sorry to you. I know you'll hate it. And I'm okay with that. I was prepared before. So –"

"Cass!" Castiel stop immediately, he show his shocked face again and it made you felt like dick. Fuck, sometimes there's nothing wrong with beeing a Sammy in a situation like this. "Castiel, just, please, listen to me."

He nodded again.

"I'm sorry for shouting you like a freaking chick and I didn't angry Cass, not at all. I just, confused. I have doubt, Cass."

"Dean, if you don't like it, it's okay. I, I know it's not a – what is it? Ah, a common situation, for an ordinary human to do such a thing like that."

"I don't dislike it Cass!" you shouted and made Castiel flinch. "Oh sorry, oh God, I, I just confused, because – hell, I don't know what must I do to you. And because of my stupid opinion that you, that you hate me after what was happened 'that night', so I can't talk to you."

Long paused, Castiel just tilt his head like always.

That made you took a deep breath "Cass, please don't hate me. Don't ever leave me again baby. Like what you did on Purgatory or, or when you leave us, leave me, to choose to stand your wing beside old Fred."

"I'll be here Dean. I tought you're the one who'll hate me."

You took a deep breath again. Your head spinning around, dizzy. You want to believed what you've heard before and you hoped it's not just a fucking dream which you've had every night. You want to stay awake, it's not a fucking dream anymore. It's real.

A smal laugh escaped from your lips. "God, Cass. I'll never ever hate you. 'Cause fuck, I love you baby."

"I love you too Dean."

You pull Castiel and hug him tighly like what you did on Purgatory. But this time he reply what you did and it made you love him even more.

Then you push him slowly to move your hand from his arm to cupped his cheeks. You pull him again and closed the distance.

So, with a small wishper, "I love you Cass, I really do love you." You pull him again and kiss him.

It's just a brief kiss at first, but when you heard a small moan and gasped escaped from Castiel mouth, you slid your tongue between Castiel teeth. Begging for move in. And for your pleasure, he droped his jaw to opened his mouth. Then the kiss become more passionate, blissfull, caring, and full of love.

"Hey Cass," you parted your kiss and face your angel who glance at you with his beautiful, sparkling ocean blue eyes. "_I wish by God you'd stay_."

"Of Course, Dean."

"So, wanna spent some night with me again?"

"I, would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Because of a video that I've got from youtube, my Muse hit my brain for write down this story. Thanks for whoever you're that have made such a beautiful video about DeStiel._

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

A Thousand Years (Part 2)

(Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee)

Dean and Cass, has had a same feeling to each other. And their feeling began from the day they've first met. When Cass saved the hunter from Hell, and when Dean felt the Angel pulled him to leaved Crowley's building.

They know that that moment, they've found a home for their heart.

Castiel is an angel. Fallen is what he don't want to. But fallen for Dean is what he would glad to do. And he already is.

A nerdy angel has falling in love with a handsome hunter who named Dean Winchester. Though he had a doubt before, the picture of Dean always crossed his mind. Standing bravely in the middle of angel-demon war. Whose trying to save his little brother from another angel with his strenght and stubborn head like always. The Dean Winchester who'll grinning stupidly when he got his apple pie, and joke like a pro.

And now, he supposed to confessed his feeling towards his hunter. One step closer.

Dean always remembered what his mother told him each time he goes to bed when he was still a child. "It's okay baby, angels are watching over you." That was what Mary said.

Now Dean know that his mother was right. He has an angel on his side who just like a brother to him. So close, so caring, so fun to be played, so honest. Which made Dean's feeling toward him getting more higher.

It's not a love he shared with his brother. It's not a love he shared with his 'uncle' Bobby. It's not a love he shared with his parents. It's not a love he shared with Lisa and Ben. It's not a family love. It's something more.

The big letter L that people shared with another people who completely a stranger at first met and become the one who they spent with, 'till the rest of their life.

Dean's gonna talk about this with Castiel. Another one step closer.

Being a hunter need a skill to keep alive in every battle they faced. And got a partner will be made everything more easy than before. So if Sam have Dean then Dean have Castiel.

The profound bond they shared explained enough for everything. Cass was still saved Dean though he was working with Crowley, and Dean was his only reason for doing such a thing like that. And on Dean's side, he still remember Cass when they stuck in the Purgatory together. Even if his angel leaved him, he still looking for Castiel instead of went with Benny to went out from Purgatory. So when they met, Dean could know the real reason why Castiel leaved him and it made him reliefed for follow his heart for found Castiel.

They've watched over for each other. Every breath, every hours, they wouldn't let anything took away what was standing in front of them. Dean for Castiel and Castiel for Dean.

Their step has getting more closer. It's about time.

It's Sam's idea for both of them to confess their feeling. No, not a chick-flick moment 'cause he knew that Dean would hate it and Castiel will be too akward to do it. It's just a plain idea but Sam knew they'll love it and thanks him.

In the day without hunting, in the cheap motel room, Sam asked Dean about something. "I never saw you with a woman again Dean, what happened?"

"What Sammy? Worried about your big brother now?" he sip his bottle of beer and switch the channel.

"Nah, it's just, strange, you know? Made me think you're into guys right now."

"What!? No Sammy, bad joke. I'm still me, Dean Winchester the ladies man, always."

Sam took a deep breath, '_worse, time for plan B'_. "So," he faced his brother with a big bitch-face on him, "Can you explain me about loud moan with a word 'Castiel' escaped from your mouth last night?" Hell, he don't even know about that shit in fact. But when a deep blushes creeping up Dean's cheeks, he know he has made it. Then the bitch-face turn into a smirk.

"Sam you – "Dean choked on a sip of his beer. He tried to argue but Sam put his palm up to stop him.

Then the younger Winchester turned his head on his left, "Explained enough, Cass?"

"Yes, Sam."

There stood Castiel, with a bright shade of red on his face just like Dean. He watched Dean who watched him in return with his wide eyes. No one said something, so Sam rosed up from his chair and leaved them for buy some lunch.

But he said something before he leaved, "Dean, Cass, please just clear everything right now. I've heard enough from Castiel about you Dean, and it made me sick – no Cass, don't get me wrong, I like it when you talk to me about your feeling towards my stupid brother, but come on man, he's so stupid enough for not realized your feeling until now. So, I'll be back in two hours. Make it simple dude, don't push me for rent another room."

It's about time. Both of them has decide to talked about this before, but their stubborness and the feel of scared being not accepted made Sam must used his cupid power.

"I'll kill Sammy when he back."

"But he's your brother Dean."

Cass's voice made Dean jumped for a moment, he glanced Castiel and clear his throat then sat akwardly on his bed. "So, you've heard what we're talking about? The whole fucking thing?"

"Dean, no swear. And yes, I've stood in here long before Sam asking you. Why?"

"God Cass! You scared me you know. Don't ever do that again."

"My appologise." Cass silence for a moment before talk – asking, again, "Umm..., Dean. Did you really do that?"

"What?" though he knew, he just asking Castiel to hide his embarrassment.

"The night when you –"

"Stop it Cass. Please don't said it or you'll kill me with embarrassment."

"I won't do that."

"Good." He stood up and walked to Castiel. "Did you really mean what Sam has said before? That you, had a feeling for me?"

The angel nod silently. That made Dean took a deep breath and laugh softly.

"Jesus christ, Cass. I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Dean, I said no swe –"

Castiel's pronounce stop in the middle because of soft pink lips that rested on his own. It's was Dean, who pulled him softly and kissed him slowly but sure. They stand still for like five minutes before pushed apart.

They stared, forrest green eyes meet sparkling bule ocean ones. "Finnaly, I've found you, Castiel."

"I'm always be here Dean." He blushes, "I love you."

"Love you too. Angel."

So, all along they believed they would find each other, times has brought their heart for both of them. They've loved for a thousand years, and will be love for thousand more.

Meanwhile, outside the motel room, Sam standing in the door with a smile on his face. "You're welcome, jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

_ This story just pop out in my brain when I was going to bed. So I'm sorry if it too short. Hey, it has made me woke up in the middle of the night and typed like crazy you know. Just, hope you like it._

* * *

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+

Angel

(Sarah Mclachlan)

It was Castiel who stood still in the middle of the night in a cheap motel room. Along with the Winchester boys, he has become a hunter for his own good. And today, just a couple of hours before right now, he has had an argue – just a little – with the older ones.

He remembered the face Dean have made when he said that line before. "I'm afraid I might kill myself," was what he said. There's a disbelieve at first, with a single hit of unsaid 'Oh' from Dean's face. But the expression Dean made after that, just a second after Sam bark in, was something Cass couldn't face of.

Cass turned his heel and moved beside the window. His blue eyes stare crossed the road and his mind ran wildly to remembered everything. He remembered every mistake he has made, and he remembered every penance he has deserve. Hell, he has already died by Lucifer, again by Leviathan, and if the vision about 2014 became reallity, he'll die forever because of Dean.

The last thought made him shiver. But, maybe that's the perfect penance for him. Died by someone he really loved.

"Cass?" there's a groan behind that angel, it was Dean. Who woke up from his – almost – four hours and sat up on his bed. "Stop freaking me up, you son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"What are you doing man?"

"Uh, nothing. Watching over you?"

Dean groaned for a second times and rosed up from his bed. He walked toward Castiel and stood beside him. "Don't lie to me Cass, I know the ugly mess do you have right now."

"I'm not dirty Dean."

"Dammit, Cass, it's not –"

"Litteraly, yeah. I'm sorry."

He sighed softly and watched Castiel who gaze is back on the road again. "Look man, people made mistake, okay?"

That made Castiel's attention back on Dean, "But, Dean, I'm an angel."

"Everyone then, – or everything!" he added quickly before Cass could doubt him again. Then he placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and spoke to him, "Listen Cass, there's always some reason to feel not good enough, like me. When you're gone because of that black shitty shit, you've already broke me man. 'Cause I thought I would never ever met you again."

"Dean..."

Dean smiled lovingly and move his hand from Castiel's shoulder onto his angel's waist. Then he pulled him softly before gently put his head between Castiel's neck. "I'll do everything to brought you back at that time. But you were right, I'm just a hunter. Just a simply human. I need you baby, don't ever leaved me again." Dean took a deep breath, filling his lung with his lover's scent and tighten his embrace.

And for Dean's pleasure, as if Castiel get the message, that angel raised his hand and hug him back. They stood like that for a grand five minutes and no one said something. Sam is still sleeping with his back faced them, Dean really like Castiel's scent and Cass loved Dean's warm embrace. So, what's the reason they must be pushed away?

"Don't ever said that ugly things again, I beg you. 'Cause if you die, I'll never forgive you, I'll never forgive myself no matter what."

"That wouldn't be your fault."

"Oh yeah, of course it will. 'Cause it means that I couldn't hold you. That means that I couldn't save my precious one and I'll lost it again."

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, you've already forgiven baby. So, don't ever said that again. Never."

"I'm promised."

Dean chuckled a little then whispered something on his angel's ear, "Love you."

So, if Castiel is an angel – literally – then Dean is Castiel's personal angel. 'Cause the warm embrace they shared, the little things they talked about, made Castiel felt so comfortable. Dean is always there for Castiel, and Cass is always there for Dean. In the arm of the angel, in the dark cold motel room, the little angel named Castiel and the handsome hunter named Dean Winchester, has found their own heaven.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_ Uh, hey, maybe. Just, I've come back after almost die because of my exam and cold. And this is my story. Yeah I know the music I used was the angsty one, but believe me, there'll be no angsty story from me. Never. Oh, and before you read, I just wanna said sorry if it will be too OOC or OOM. And, if you wanna get the Angsty ones for the sake of this song, then just read it until the scene where Dean pray._

* * *

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+

Warning : could be Angsty if you like it

Goodbye My Lover

(James Blunt)

"So it's over."

"Yeah," Dean sip his bottle of beer. "Yeah it is."

The road was so far, and now it's the end of the story. Gate of Hell has been shutted forever as do as the angel. There's no more supernatural beeing in the world again, no more hunter, no more demon, no more angel.

No more Castiel.

'Cause the last time Dean saw him, he was vanished. No, not die, but vanished, in the grant battle of the angels and demons and two ordinary people named the Winchesters.

The image of Castiel suffering made the older Winchester bite his lip. He took a deep breath and glanced upon the bright blue sky. Fought hard his own tears as he remembered how blue Castiel's eyes was, how bright his smile, how childist and ridiculous his attidute, how loyal his believes, and how _everything_ he _is_.

"Remembered again?"

He took a deep breath for a second time, and answered his brother with a simple-shaky-almost-whispered 'yeah' before burried his eyes onto his plam. There's no way for forgetting him, the more Dean tried, the more he get remembered. Everything, every move, every smiled, laught, frown, anger, every single thing from Castiel he couldn't forget. And it made him going crazy.

Sam sighed and placed his hand on his brother's back. He knew his brother hated chick-flick moment a lot, but well, maybe not now. It's been a week since that grant battle, but his brother still felt as if it's just yesterday. And of course, he's not _Samantha_ if he's not worried about his brother.

"I think it would be great if you move on, Dean. Well, uh, an apple pie life..., _again_? Maybe?"

No answer from Dean, instead he just sighed before faced his brother with a broken expression he has never made before. "Apple pie life? Seriously, Sammy?" he scoofed, "I can't. Wait a minute, why don't do it yourself? I meant, it would be great Sammy, I watched you married with an amazing woman and raised your children together. Hm?"

"So what about you? Alone? 'Till the last of your time?"

He scoofed again, "I've been alone from the start Sammy. Everyone – well, except you and thanks for that – has been taken away from me."

Well, Dean's right. There's a lot of people that he cared about left him. But, none of them made Dean so broken, _this_ broken. Not even Sam. But he's not jealous, there's no reason for him for beeing jealous because of Dean's feeling towards Castiel. 'Cause it's not a family's feeling. It's something more. Ah, so that's the reason, the real reason why Dean felt so broken in the first place.

So the thought Sam has ever had this far was right. "Dean, you'll just kill yourself."

"I know."

"So why don't you just...," he couldn't dare to ended up his sentence.

"Forget him?" Dean sip his beer again, "I know it's not like me. The grant Dean Winchester, beeing so upset because of his, – an angel? Seem so pathetic, huh?" he almost sliped his tongue for called Castiel 'his angel', and he knew that Sam realized that. But thanksfully, the young Winchester just let it go.

"You know what, Dean? If I were you, I would pray for him for the last time." And with that he left his brother alone on top of Dean's impala to take his stuff in the motel room after twice-tapped his brother's back.

They've parked the impala in three minutes walk from the motel, so when Sam has left, Dean was completely alone. He sighed and drank out his beer, the last sentence Sam give to him resound again on his mind.

Pray for him? Pray like, _called_ him? No way, Cass was vanished, once again, he's vanished, not die. And that mean that he's gone, literaly. Never able to come back again. No matter what.

But Dean sighed, what if it work? What if, because of their freaking proufound bond, it will be worked? He put down his empty bottle and gulped nervously.

"Dear Castiel, it's me, Dean. I, uh, I think it would be nice if you could show me – us I mean, me and Sam, your face again. So, do you, – do you copy that?"

No answer.

Of course there's no answer, Castiel was gone. Vanished. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and started to praying again.

"Cass, I know it sound so stupid for letting me for praying for you again. Though, well, you've been..., gone. But," he scoofed, "You know that I was the most dick-man in the Winchester's family, right? So, just let me tell you this." Dean's eyes has getting more watery, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Thanks Cass, for everything. For being there for me, you've been the one for me Cass, you've touched my heart – my soul. And without you knew it, my heart was blinded by you – I've been addicted to you. I've seen you cry, smile, and I've ever watched you sleeping for a while. We've shared our doubt, fears, frown, wound, everything." He took a deep breath again, fought hard his shaky voice, "When Sam said about apple pie life again, you're the first who came through my mind, 'cause, fuck, I'd rather spend my whole lifetime with you. I love you, Cass, I swear that's true. I," he sobbed, "I cannot live without you." Dean sobbed quietly, still buried his head on his hand.

* * *

After a while he could control his emotion again, he lifted up his head for clear air. But his move stoped in the middle when he saw something – no, it's someone – in front of him.

"Cass?"

"Hello Dean."

Still confused, Dean leaved his impala and walk slowly toward the man who was standing not far from him. They stood still, face to face, and Dean didn't dare to do something. Scared if someone in front of him was just his illusion, if he reach out his hand and touch him, that man will be gone, again. But he do it. He gently placed his palm on Castiel's cheek and it felt so real. So live.

"You're real."

"Of course, Dean."

Without a word, Dean hugged Castiel. They stood still like that then letting go of after Cass said something about 'need an air'. They face to face, again, and Dean smiled so wide.

"Dammit, Cass, I thought, I would never ever met you again."

"I'm sorry Dean." He paused a while, "Uh, Dean, did you, did you really mean –"

"What I've said before?" He chukled, "Of course I do. How could I lived without an angel beside me, huh?" And with that, he wrapped his arm arround that angel's waist and pulled him closely.

He was gonna kissed Cass when Sam arrived with his bag on his shoulder. "Dean, who was tha – Oh my God, Cass!?" without thinking he let go off his bag and half running to that two people.

Dean moved from Castiel and watched Sammy with slight of blushes creeping out his cheeks when he tried so hard to wiped out his tears from his face. He avoiding Sam's eyes and somehow became interesting in whatever he saw.

"My God, Cass, how could you – I mean, I though you were..."

"I was being saved, by my Father. That time when Crowely tried to vanished me, my Father took me first."

"So that's the reason why he made that face. Then, where were you in this whole time?"

"Sam, I've lost my grace."

"What?" it was Dean after beeing mute for a while. "But you said you've being saved by your Father."

"I was, but I didn't take his choise for letting me being an angel anymore. So, I was..., powerless? Yeah that's it. That's why I cannot find both of you. I've used my last for transport myself here."

"So, how could you found us, – wait a minute," Sam turn to faced his brother. "What you've done?"

"You're the one who told me for praying, _again_."

Sam blinked once, twice, then he chuckled a little. It's true that he has said it before, but that's not the meaning. _Pray_ for Castiel, not _pray for calling_ him. He watched both of them and smiled softly, "Never mind. So, you're..., uh, human right now?"

Cass smiled, no regret on his face. "Completely."

"Awesome."

"What?" Sam glanced his brother. Who smile brightly after down all of the time. That made him don't give a heart and swallowed again what he was gonna said earlier.

"What Sammy?"

"Nah, nothing. Just," he watched Castiel and smiled, "Welcome back, Cass. Oh, and Dean, congratulation, you can kiss your bride now. I won't disturb you again." Sam wink and turn his heel on his stuff before move on trunk, leaved both of them.

"You saw us. Hey, came back here you bitch."

"Yea yea, sorry jerk."

Dean laugh and watched Castiel who blushes deeply. "Don't mind him." And with that he placed his arm around Castiel's waist for the second time and pulled him in warm embrace. "Love you baby, thanks for caming back." Then he kissed him.

"Guys, I think we can – eeuuww, could you guys stop that? Gross."

That made both of them parted and Dean laughed loudly, "You said first, Sammy."

When Sam growl and walked back on the trunk, Cass touched Dean on a cheeks and turn his head. "I love you, Dean. Thanks for calling me, again." Then gave him a brief kiss.

* * *

_ Well what about that? Yeah I know, it's my first time for using a foot-note. So, what do you think about this story? Like I said before, right? No angsty moment. 'Cause, hell, I'm not that psycho enough for letting my favorite pairing suffering for each other. Oh, and if you confused, lets say I've just took a place in the season ten, yeah, season finale, last episode. Well, my own story for the end of Supernatural's series, maybe._


	5. Chapter 5

_ Well, hey again. It's just yesterday I've done my story, and now I think my Muses has kicked me again. Well, thanks to the music, I love this song very much. Just, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

The Power of Love

(Jennifer Rush)

The clock in the bedside table said it was already 3.30 in the morning. It's too early for wokeup yet too late for sleep. Hell, they've been awake all night before.

Dean leant on the bedboard with Castiel between his legs. Both of them are wear nothing, just a pair of sheet which pulled up until Castiel's hips. The angel leaned his back onto Dean's bare chest and presented by brushes lips on his shoulder, which slowly moved on his earlobe, kissed him gently and then ran onto his neck. Sucked, bite, and leaved a unpermarnet mark at there.

"Cass," Dean whispered between Castiel's neck which made that angel drown into a light shiver. Oh, Dean love every Castiel's move beneath his touch. He moved his fingers on Castiel's stomach while his hot, needing lips still playing with Castiel's skin.

It's not something new for Castiel. That Angel of Thursday have done this stuff with his hunter for a times. But he still couldn't avoid the effect of it. The way Dean carry for him, called his name with his deep husky voice, move his lips or fingers or body on Castiel's, and on top of that is the way that hunter saw him. Pure of love, full of caring, something that Cass could not forsake even if it was a sin.

"Dean." He got a hum as an answer, "Aren't you tired?"

It was a pregnant pause before Dean answered with lips brushing his skin. "Yeah, a bit. But I'm afraid you might leave when I was asleep."

Cass reach out his hand and touched Dean's brown sandy hair, he turn his head so that he could felt the hunter's breath againts his face. "I won't. I'm promised." Then he kissed him. Slowly but sure. They parted when both of them out of breath and laugh softly.

"Nah, I'm still don't get enough from you Cass." Though it was dark with just a dim lamp from motel room, Dean found a deep crimson red on Castiel's face and that made him grinned. He chukled a little and began to playing with Castiel's skin again.

"'Cause I'm your lady, and you're my man."

Dean humming again, in question this time. He lift up his head and watched Castiel who gazed accross the window. "What, baby?"

"The reason I would never leaved you." Cass spund his head and face to face with his hunter again. Forest green eyes meet the bright blue sky ones. "It's 'cause I'm your lady, and you're my man. Just like the song."

"Wow, I never thought Sammy would make you this touchy. Congratulation, Cass, you've sound like a chick right now."

"Dean, don't blame your brother. It's just me." Cass moved his body, half-faced the older Winchester. His head rested on the hunter's bare chest and listening the sound of soft rythm from Dean's heart. "When I've heard that song from long time ago, now I realized that that song was not far from me right now. How it sound so..., _I am_." Cass lift up his chin and watched Dean who watched him back. "Dean, I'm glad it was you."

Well, that made Dean speechless. Deep inside his heart, he was thanked God for sent him Castiel, and the line Cass have said before, well he thought that too. But Dean is a dick, right? So instead of saying it, he prefer of doing it in an act. That's why he kissed him again.

When they parted, Cass cupped his palm onto Dean's cheek. He stared him with his famous soul gazing and smiled faintly. "Sometimes I'm afraid Dean. I'm frightened about this feeling. But now I'm ready, 'cause it was you who I shared with."

Dean smiled back and move his own hand on Castiel's gesture. He hugged him tightly, kissed his forehead, and murmured something. "God Cass, you've made me falling in love again."

"Is that bad?"

He almost felt a frown in Castiel's sound, and that made him chuckle a little, "'Course not, silly. That's mean, you're my lady, and I am your man."

* * *

_ Too short? Well, sorry. But I thought this is ones of my favorites after "Angel". Oh, and you said 'where's Sam', huh? Well, just pretend that he's somewhere in the motel but another room. If you're Sam, I bet you will be glad for not being there when Dean and Cass got their 'personal night', right?_


	6. Chapter 6A

_ You know what? I thought my brother is Muses-block. 'Cause when I tried to typed another story, they just flew away when I saw my brother. Damn him. I've tried so hard to found my Muses again. And finally, my Muses kicked me so hard so I could write another song-story again. Thank you..._

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Warning : Human!Gabriel, Human!Cass, Apple pie life

Troublemaker

(Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida)

What if..., well, lets just said, what if someone you've just met has made your head spinning around like Tazmania or racing your heart fast like Road Runner?

Well, that's exactly what was this young male felt right now. Dean Winchester.

The first time he met this guy was when he spent all of his time in a small coffee shop not far from his work place. He thought this day would be same as another day. Boring. Sat at there, flirting with some random chick, then go back in the garage.

But, hey, looks like God have made a new plan for this older Winchester.

Not far from Dean's spot, there was someone who caught his eyes. He sat at there, smelt at his coffee cup then sip it a bit. He opened his small yet thickly book and read it with his bright blue eyes and smiled a little, then frowning and bite his bottom lips when he thought about something.

That made this young man held his breath for a second and grinning stupidly.

How could another guy made him felt like that? A _guy_, for God's sake! Dean _was_ and _is_ a ladies man, ever. Well, maybe he'll made an excuse for this one, right?

The fact that he didn't know the name of that young man or where he was work in, made Dean frustrated. He was just met – well okay, not met, but noticing – that young man two days ago but his mind already filled by him.

That blue and soul gazing eyes, those messy yet adorable black hair, those soft pink lips, and everything. So, it's not a surprised if lunch break was what he'd always waiting for.

Gabriel, the owner of this coffee shop who was just like a brother to Dean, told him that his little brother was moved with him. Finally. But Dean didn't gave any interest in Gabe's little bro, the only young man who perfectly caught his attention was just one, and only one. That blue eyes man who always sat on his spot beside the window with his book in a hand and his tan trench coat which hung on lazily in his chair.

Knowing that blue eyes man has became a regular customer in this small coffee shop, Dean tried to asked about him to Gabriel. But the answer he got was not an answer, yet it was another question with a fucking large grin from Gabe's face.

"Do you like him Dean-o? 'Cause I always caught you stared at him like a predator found his prey."

Dean held his breath before answered him breathless, "Oh God, 'course yeah."

A day after he asked Gabriel, that blue eyes man never showed up his face again. That made this young yet older Winchester disappointed and blamed the owner.

"Chill out, dude. I didn't said anything bad about you."

"You told him?"

"Hey, he's my little bro after all."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

A day became a week. And that really made Dean Winchester the ladies man who became a guy-linking-guy frustrated, again. He was just about asked Gabriel when he heard the door opened and someone who's so familiar with stepped in.

They stared at each other with held breath and no one said something. Dean gulped a little then smiled – not knowing that he's just made his super-Winchester-charming-smile – and made that blue eyes man blushes in deep crimson red and walk away – on to his spot anyway.

Dean's eyes became more wide as he turn his chair back to Gabriel. "Really? That's your little brother? In a related blood?"

"Hey, watch your mouth Winchester. You aren't like your brother after all."

As if not bother with Gabe's comment, Dean back on his 'own world' when he saw that young man again. And this time was Gabriel's turn to bring him back in the real world.

"Hello, earht to Dean. Why don't you just walked to him and asked him out?"

"Wh, – what? No Gabriel, no fucking way."

"Why?"

"'Cause I never know what was he thought about me. And fuck, he never known me after all, beside the fact that you've just told him about creeping guy who named Dean Winchester. What if he didn't have a feeling like me?"

Gabe sigh a little and lowering his head, move closer to Dean, "I am his brother and I told you to just walked over him and asked him out. Like, now."

Dean blinked once, twice. Then he held out his breath and chuckled deeply after get the meaning. "Well, okay, no offense. Thanks brother."

"Hey, don't called me brother."

"Well, be prepared then."

With a big grin on his face, Dean walked approaching that young man who still read his book. He arrived at the same time as that young man glance over his book and watched Dean with a shock on his face. They stared each other again, green met blue.

That young man gulped and stared at his own brother not far from his spot, as if his eyes screamed aloud 'now?' and 'but I'm not ready yet!'.

"Um, hey."

That young man flinch a little and stiffed in his chair. He smiled then answered Dean with another hey.

"I'm Dean."

* * *

_ It's not the ending guys, not yet. I just thought about mixed two song in one story, since well, for me they're suitable (the song, not the couple. 'Cause God, Dean and Castiel were and are so suitable for each other!)._


	7. Chapter 6B

_I've used Castiel's POV in this story._

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Warning : Human!Gabriel, Human!Castiel, Apple pie life

Call Me Maybe

(Carly Rae Jepsen)

You're the most patient human, ever, if you got a blood related with Gabriel as a sibling. Really.

So this is Castiel Novax, _that_ most patient human in this world. With his side of shyly and little nerdy tax accountant who's being brother with Gabriel the amazing trickster that owns a small coffee shop not far from Bobby's garage.

It's been a month since Gabe told his little brother to moved with him 'cause his house was not far from Cass's work place. But he ignored him. He just can't imagined what will his life looks like if he spent almost all of his time with his brother. The most annoying brother.

But, the three lady of fate has got him a new story in his life.

Cass couldn't call when was the first time they've been met. Hell, they've never been met after all. It's just Castiel the one who noticing him and watched him from afar, not even dare to take a chance to talked to him.

It seem as if that young man was Gabe's regular customer since he always came in this small coffee shop every lunch break. Just like him.

Castiel wasn't moved in Gabriel's house, not yet. He just tried to spent his lunch break in his brother's coffee shop to think about that. Not knowing that he'll met someone whose caught his attention. And the first thing Cass said when he talked to his brother at dinner table was someone with forest green eyes who always sat at the counter. That made his big brother laugh but didn't said anything after that. Leaving the confused and embarrassment Castiel alone.

Then one night, a couple of days after Cass move in and had a dinner with his big bro like always, Gabe told him something about that mysterious green eyes which made Cass's heart skip a bit. He said that that young man has asked him about his little baby bro, Castiel, but he didn't told him yet. Instead he asked him and the answer he's got made Cass's heart beating even more faster.

"He said he like you. Really do like you."

After that little chat, Cass didn't dare to faced that young mysterious green eyes again. He's afraid if his brother told that man that Castiel had a same feeling about him, though of course if he said it out loud that man wouldn't reject him.

"Why don't you just walked to him?"

Cass sighed softly and starred his best friend, "Come on Charlie, you know so much I'm not that kind of people who just walked to someone and said 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me, maybe?'" he mocked some line from random song.

It's made the red head scoffed then laughed so hard, "Sorry Cassie, I, I just," then buried her head in her hand, fought hard her own laughter.

The day after that, Cass spent his lunch break back on Gabriel's coffee shop after being kicked by Charlie. No, not literally, she just kept pushing Castiel to met that mysterious green eyes for his own sake.

Cass lazily opened the door then stepped in with soft sight escaped from his lips. He lift up his head just to met that forest green eyes again. They stared at each other for some couple of minutes, both held their breath without even noticing it.

That young mysterious green eyes smiled at him and it made Castiel's blood racing through his cheeks. He lowered his head and walked away towards the spot he was usually sat. He noticed that young man's stare and tried so hard to ignored him. So he head up his book and didn't dare to heard what was that man and his brother talked about.

It was until he heard someone approach him, thought it was one of the waiters he lowered his book and lift up his head. Not even thought that someone who'll he saw was someone with forest green eyes and brown-sandy hair and big yet soft grin on his face.

Cass held his breath and glanced over his big brother with some begged look from his eyes. He jumped a little when he heard that man say hi to him.

"Hey," he answered him, tried so hard for not sound so nervous.

"I'm Dean."

"Castiel," he said simply.

"Mind if I?" he gave him a quick glance to an empty chair in front of him.

"Yeah, of course." When Dean sat, Cass glance over his brother for a second time but he was gone. That made Cass sigh softly but loud enough for Dean to hear that.

"Um, I'll leave if that bothering you."

"No, really. It was just, well, my brother."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you from Gabe, cannot believe that you and him were related brother."

"Well, people always said that."

Dean chuckled a little and saw him with something on his eyes, "So, you're new here?"

"If this house was what you mean, then I would said yes."

Yet it was their first time talked to each other, they've been talked like an old friend for about twenty minutes before Dean stood immediately and muttering something about being late for work. He said thanks and sorry to Castiel and walked past Gabriel with some cash for his coffee and thanked him before opening the door.

And for both Gabriel and Dean's surprised, Cass was half running to him and caught him in front of coffee shop with a slice of paper on his hand.

"Uh, umm..., that was nice chat, really. And, and I thought it would be great if we could talked for more." He smiled wider and gave him that paper, "So, call me, maybe?"

Dean watched him with a surprise painted all over his face. He glanced to Gabriel who winked and mouthed 'take care of my brother' at him. "Well, sure." He took that paper and smiled at him, "Call you tonight. If you don't mind."

"'Course not. I would like that."

That young green eyes smiled again and without Cass's knew he mouthed Gabriel back 'of course' before twice-tapped Castiel's shoulder and walked away.

The big grant smile came crossed both of their face.

* * *

_ Horray! I've finished it! It's the first time I used two song as short-story-series. So, what do you think about that? Good? Bad? Well, just like what I've said before, newbie's problem. Oh, and sorry for Sammy for not showing in this story. Maybe someday I'll bring him back along with Alive!Jessica. Hey, though I'm into DeStiel, that doesn't mean that I'm into SaBriel too._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello my fellas! We met again! Today I've wrote a song-story from one of my favorite songs from Maroon 5. Their brand new song, though. I love it as I love them. So marvelous. So, there it is. Hope you enjoy... Damn my college._

* * *

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural

Rating : K+

Warning : Human!Castiel, an apple pie life

Daylight

(Maroon 5)

Dean sighed heavily, he didn't liked it, never be liked it, but there's nothing he could do right now. Nothing he could do to revenge his father's death except of by doing this. Joined a special army on his country which named it as Hunter, and hunting a thing that people never thought before. And the only one which has become his destiny was a creäture named Alistair who has killed his parents.

Dean like being a Hunter, he love his job and he really need to fulfil his anger for revenge his parents's death. But this is the moment when Dean dislike it like a bitch. 'Cause today, on his last day of his furlough, Dean must fought hard his own mind about something he don't want to leaved behind.

No, it's not something, but someone. Someone who Dean really loved. Past, present, and future. Forever.

A man whose Dean met when he drive his little brother on his first day of high school. A man who smile and nodded at him on their first met and looked at him with his perfect blue eyes which caught Dean's breath and heart in a second. A man who at last Dean know as Sammy's histories teacher who just a year below Dean in an age. A man who was named by an angel, _Castiel_ Novak.

Dean sighed again. He glance at a form on his side who was still on his deep sleep and not even noticing Dean's awakening. He move his green eyes on the gesture of Castiel's body. He laying naked, just a pair of sheet which has pulled up until his hips that have covered him. His face was on Dean's side and his body rose up and down slowly as he breathed softly.

That made the older Winchester smile a bit. God, he loved this man. So much.

After a moment or so he watched his lover in silent, Dean lean over to capture those men's lips with his own. He just shuddered a bit before returning Dean's kiss and groaned a little. Not long after that, his eyelid has opened and his blue eyes met Dean's green ones.

"Sorry to waking you up," Dean grinned and leaned to kissed him again.

Cass just smile back at him as they pulled apart, he close his eyes again before murmuring something Dean never wanted to hear. "So, you'll leaved today."

It's not a question, it's just a simple word which has come out from Castiel's soft lips which made Dean stomach felt funny. He sighed again and wrapped his arm around that man's torso before pulled him into a warm hug. "Yeah." He gulped, "I'm sorry Cass, for not always beside you all the time. I'm sorry."

"Shh..., it's okay Dean, I know." Cass's breath hit Dean's neck when he said that, "I'm okay with that."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Um, yes?"

"No, no way you'll be okay."

"I will."

"Okay, you will but I won't."

That's made Cass chuckled a little and pushed Dean softly for facing him. "You want me to go with you?"

Though Dean know that that was just a joke, it's still made the hunter frown for the idea. "No way I would let you, that's –"

"Dangerous. Yes, I know." He smiled and place his head back on Dean's neck.

"I'm promised Cass. That I'll find this bitch and slice it throath quickly so I'll never leaved you again in the morning like this."

There's a pregnant paused before Castiel answered him with a question. "What do you mean, Dean? You'll leaved your job after you finished your destiny?"

"Yes, Cass, that's exactly what I mean. I'll worked at Bobby's garage and I'll rent an apartment for the two of us."

By the word of 'the two of us', Cass raised his head immediately – suprisingly not even hit Dean's jaw – and watched his man with wide eyes. "Two of us? Dean? Dean, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My God, Dean." He gasped and his eyes was closed to tear, "Dean, I love you. I love you so much."

Dean grinned and pulled Castiel on his famous warm embrace once more before kissed him again. They shared their time like that, kissing and cuddling until the time has come.

Castiel's alarm which set on his bedside table said it was already four past five in the morning. That's mean that Dean must leaved soon after that. Dean sighed for the third time and tighten his embrace, doesn't want to leaved his lover in the morning again.

"Oh fuck, I really do hate it." Cass watched him and he smiled, just a tiny of smiled Dean has force to be lighten up. "I'm sorry Cass."

"Dean, I've said it before, it's okay."

"But, Cass."

"Come on Dean." Cass rose up on sat position, almost showed up all of his perfect naked body. "I'm okay, really. And I have my already little-brother-in-law to speak with about you when I missed you. It's alright Dean, believe me."

That was one of all of Dean's reason for loving Castiel, so mature, always understand Dean's live and accepted him as the way he is. "Okay, I believe in you." He reach out his arms to pulled Castiel back down and kissed him.

After a couple of minutes from their make out session, Dean finally rose up from Castiel's bed and get dressed. He sat after he finished and glance over Castiel who lay on his stomach and used his elbow as support.

"I love you Cass."

"I love you Dean."

They sharing a quick kiss before Dean walked toward the door and leaved Castiel alone in his room.

xx

Two year after Dean leaved, Cass was sat alone on his couch while he heard a door bell rang. He stood lazily and shouting 'coming' before opened the door. And the one who he saw after he opened that door was someone who has made Cass's eyes got widen and gasped aloud.

"Dean!?"

"I'm home, baby." Dean grinning brightly, still look so tired but grinning brightly.

Not waiting any moment, Cass wrap his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him. The kissed was long and a little bit of passionate, yet still full of happiness, misses, love, pleasure. They pulled apart breathless and chuckled with forehead and nose were resting against each other's.

"I missed you Dean," Cass whispered almost in cried. "I'm missed you."

"Yeah me too, baby." Dean give Cass a quick kiss then moved his hand on Castiel's shoulder, he watched him with glittering green eyes full of proud. "And gues what? I've killed it, Cass. I killed that little bitch after I've spent almost all of my life in this army. I've killed it Cass."

There's no respond from Castiel. At least not a saying respond. He saw him with a wide and teary eyes and his mouthed agape with no word came out from there.

Dean smiled brightly and pulled him again. Placed Castiel's head on his neck and brushes Cass's soft hair with his nose. "I did it baby. And what made me proud of this isn't that I was do it just for my parents, but for my family. Which that means that not only Sam, but you're one of my reason too."

Cass hummed, "Thank you Dean, I'm so proud of you." And tighten his embrace in Dean's waist.

"And..., I've already do what I've said before Cass." He pushed Castiel, cupped his palm on Cass's-already-watery cheeks and matches his eyes on Castiel's one. "Bobby has gladly accepted me and I've back off from my squad. We will lived together Cass, forever. And I won't leaved you in the morning again, never."

Cass smiled at him, he don't know what must he said 'cause the flow of happiness has drown him down in a better way. "God, Dean. I don't know what must I do now."

That's made Dean chuckled, "Then, how about we get in and started our live from now and for then?"

"I would like that."

* * *

_That's it! I don't know if it was too short or something, and yup! I've make the distance between the age of the Winchester's brother that far. Sorry if you don't like it, it was my excuse to matches those two lovebirds, though. See ya! Oh, and of course, it has become one of my favorite too. :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi, it's been a while since the last time I've read a fanfiction because of my college's stuff, damn them. And it made me almost losing my DeStiel's Muses. But thanks God they came back (^^). So, there it is, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+

Warning : Human!Castiel, Alive!Jessica, an apple pie life

If You Ever Come Back

(The Script)

They broke up.

Dean sat on his couch. Alone, without someone so important right beside him. That's odd, and he still felt that emptiness though the tv was turn up so loud. His eyes watch that telly, but his brain rolling another movie. A simple movie with a face of someone with his bright blue eyes and a big smile.

It was yesterday yet Dean still couldn't understand the reason behind that fight. He just remember that there's a misunderstanding between them after Cass saw him with some random chick. Hell, that was Charlie, his co-worker who interested in woman, not a man. They ever fight sometimes, but not this big. Wich made him shouting at Castiel and made Cass left him. He still couldn't buying it.

A week without Castiel almost killed him, not in physically way. He felt so numb, and he made a lot of mistake on his daily life. Like made a two meal or said, "Look Cass, that's the best part," when he saw some movie.

Soft sigh escaped from his lips. His bed felt so cold without him, and the night became more quieter than before. He missed him so much. Miss those smile, those voice, those soft skin, everything.

x

A week became a month. There's no news from Castiel, even when Dean trying to asked his friends or siblings there's still no answer. He just wanted to Castiel to know that he still needed him and felt sorry for everything that he has made. He want him back. His Castiel, not someone else.

The photo of them still hanging on his wall or stand proudly on his desk. He still sat or slept on his own side with a little space beside him, and sometimes when he sat alone on his work room he could felt Cass's arms lingering around his shoulder from behind.

He would love if Castiel came back again. He would left his door open so Castiel would come leaving the cold December night outside. Walked in their apartment with his smile and sat side by side on their warm couch together talked about everything that crossed their mind.

Dean know and believe that Cass was still out there, not far from his side. But he just became invisible so Dean couldn't reach him anymore. And that tought made his stomach became funny and a hurt clenched on his chest. He didn't want to lose Castiel.

x

Peoples said that Dean was so stupid, as if as there's no one else in this world who better than Castiel. But they're wrong, so fucking wrong. Cass is everything for Dean, he is the best among all the others. And only Sam – his baby brother – who understand this. He understand how much his older brother loving Castiel. How hard his work for capturing Castiel under his arms. And how broken he was when they broke up.

And without Dean knew it, accidentally Sam met Cass in some convenient store when he drove Jessica to bought some-house-thing before heading home from Dean's apartment. They talked to each other but no one mention about Dean or their now-broken-relationship. But from Cass's word-tone, Sam know that this little man just missing his brother like how much Dean miss him. And for Sam's surprised he heard Cass saying sorry when he was about to left him.

Sam just smiled friendly at him and said, "It's not me you must say sorry Cass, it was Dean. And if you knew my brother so much, I believe you already know what will he answered you." They waved goodbye after that.

In some night on January when Dean walked out from his bedroom toward his work-room, he heard someone knocking on his door. He kept silent for a moment because if that was his brother he would calling before came by. And Dean felt like he didn't want to have some random guest right now.

There's a pregnant pause before the second knock and something on Dean's head said that he must opened that. He heard the third knocking and shouting _'coming!'_ before opened his white door.

And someone who standing at there made him shivered and gasped in surprised. Without a second thought he pulled that little man into his apartment and kissed him. They pulled back and stared at each other's eyes then Cass broke their silent with his usual tone.

"Hello Dean."


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi fellas :D I've got this song from my friend some months ago, and I don't know why suddenly my Muses came and just shouting at me to made this story. Enjoy._

* * *

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Human!Caring!Gabriel, Human!Castiel, an apple pie life.

Back to December

(Taylor Swift)

They sat at that cafeteria, met accidentally. It's been a month since the last time they talked to each other. The were buddy before, the best one to each other. But something has change that friendship thing.

Their small talk became smaller, there's minor talk between them and the atmosphere felt so heavy. Dean just sat at there, busy with his own coffee and Cass didn't dare to saw him. He just bowed his head all the time from the beginning.

A couple of minute after that, Dean rose up and muttering something about class to left Cass alone at that place. He walked on the counter and past some random chick with his charming smile wich made her blushes in crimson red.

Cass just saw him from his chair and sighed heavily. There's something on his chest that made him hurt. People said it as jealous, but he named it as regret.

x

It's began in the night when the two of them sat on Dean's bedroom. Doing some work together like always. They talked to each other, about college, Cass's too-religious-uncle – Zachariah, Sam's grade, everything. And they enjoy that.

And then when the silent creep into that room, Dean said something about relationship. About Cass who never had a date since the first time they've met. The blue-eyed man just smiled faintly and ignored him.

"Don't tell me that you haven't a crush until now."

"Umm..., I don't know."

"Oh come on Cass, at least find some chick and –"

"Dean, it's not your business."

Dean blink once, "Well, okay, no offense. But, if there's someone who love you right now, would you love _them_ back?"

"Well, maybe. Wait a minute, _them_? What do you mean, Dean?"

Without a word, Dean moving from his place onto Castiel's side. They watched to each other, staring at the eyes before suddenly Dean closing the gap between them and kissed Castiel.

He could felt Cass's tense lips before finally melted into him. They kissed until lost of breath and pulling apart, but Dean's palm not leaving Castiel's cheeks. "That's what I mean."

Cass blushed deeply, but then his eyes widened in horror as if he remembered something. He push Dean away and wipe his lips, "What are you doing Dean!?"

"Cass, I love you buddy, so much."

"But we're boys!"

"I don't care about that –"

"But I _am_!"

"No you don't."

"This is wrong Dean, boys cannot love to each other more than friends. My uncle said –"

"Fuck your uncle! Don't you remember how much he hurt you? How much time he kicked you and your brother? Locked you in the bathroom, no food, no life, no love."

"But –"

"Come on Cass, it's your life, not your uncle's. I know how's your feeling right now. You love me, right? Please tell me that you love me back."

"I, uh, I'm..., not sure..."

"Cass..."

The little man gulped in answer, he saw Dean with his famous puppy eyes and sighed softly. "I'm sorry Dean." Then walked out the older Winchester's apartment not even bothering about his stuff on Dean's bedroom.

x

Back on present day, two days after they met, that was Castiel who standing in front of some apartment he familiar with. The cold of January breeze move softly caressing his pale cheeks while his body trembling slightly under his tan trench coat.

He sneeze quietly and his eyes move upward from the parking load onto third floor, where Dean was life in. His lamp was still on and Cass could imagined Dean sat on his couch watching re-run with a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

He smiled faintly at that sight. So much Dean. But his smile disappeared when he remember what was he did in that December night.

x

Cass couldn't sleep. He just rolled over and over on his own bed. The meeting they had a week ago came over on his mind almost in every daily life. He sighed again and glance at his clock, one thirty in the morning, January 24th.

A bell ringing on his mind. It was Dean's birthday. He reach out his mobile and started to search Dean's number. But he stopped, just a second before he push the dial button.

He sighed, placed his mobile on his own side and rolled over again. Starred at the pale moon that hung on lazily in the middle of the night. Once again a hurt creep into his chest and a sense of burn covered his blue eyes.

In the middle of the night, in Dean's birthday date, a tear fall down from Castiel's eyes wetting his cheeks. With a wishper of '_I'm sorry Dean_' came out from his lips.

x

In a different night, a knock heard from Castiel's bedroom door. But the youngest Novak didn't said anything and after a second ones he heard Gabriel's voice shouting that he was gonna in.

"Cassie? Still alive?" He got a hum for answer. Gabe sighed in respond and walked toward Castiel who laying on his bed with his back facing Gabriel. The golden-brown haired man sat at there and breaking the silent with a command. "Tell me what's happen."

Gabe could hear Castiel's long sigh before he answer him. "I met him, Gabriel. Like, a week ago. Not mad, but I could sense his guard was tense up all the time when he was with me." He rolled on his back so now he was facing his big brother who watched him with his brown eyes. "That's made me became more guilty."

"You loved him, right?" Cass nodded, "And he loved you back." Gabriel smirked at blushes-Castiel. "I know Dean Winchester, he will become a dick when someone turn him down – looking for another one I mean. But now, he's not, which that surprised me." He rosed up, glance at Castiel before left and said, "Remember the day when you are still with him, Castiel. The feel that you felt at that time. It's your life, your choice, not someone else." He waved goodnight and disappeared behind the door.

Gabriel's line still ringing on Castiel's mind. And without a second thought, the memory of them when they were still a good buddy came over his brain. Like a movie in the middle of the night.

A face of Dean, talking to him, laughing or singing out loud in the impala, rolled his eyes when Cass got some-nerdy-thing with Sam, grinning all the time, and many more. And then he remembered the first time when he realize his feeling towards that Winchester, which made him accidentally having a dream about them and caught off guard by his step uncle after he release his need.

And a punishment he got after that was something he didn't want to remembered. Too much hurt and a disgusted look he got from his step uncle was enough to made him taken by Dean and live peacefully in Gabriel's apartment.

Yes, it was Dean who took him out from there. Rescue him from hell. After met Dean in college with bruised on his left-eye and another one on his lips and another one again all over his body then break down and crying in Dean's arm. It was the first time Castiel crying in front of someone else beside his only brother.

The comfort he got from Dean made him falling even deeper towards this man.

But when Dean confessed his feeling all he could remember was violent he got from his step uncle. That's why he pushed Dean and leaved him. Hurting his own and Dean's heart. And the day after that, everything wasn't that normal anymore.

Castiel sighed on his pillow. He loved Dean, really do love him. But he afraid the distance between them will made Dean's feeling faded away. And worse, replaced by hate.

But then he remembered Gabriel's line before he said about some-life-thing. And that made him gulped in nervous. Was it true? 'Cause if it true, he promised to God that he would love Dean with all of his life. He'll loved Dean Winchester with all of his heart in a better and right way.

He promised that. And he would looking for Dean tomorrow, doing what he should have done in the first place. Even though he must fought hard to break Dean's chain.

x

Just like Castiel. Dean's life was full of mess after they met at that coffee shop. The face of Castiel haunting him even more than before. He didn't like that but he couldn't resist against it. 'Cause Castiel was the one for him. 'Cause he has fall head over heel towards that little man with blue eyes and pale yet soft skin. Even though he ever tried to forget him, he always ignored every girl who confess at him and didn't gave a damn for some random chick who wanna get into his pants.

God he missed him. He missed Castiel.

Then, in some random night, there's a knock on Dean's apartment. But he was too tired for having some random guest. He just keep on his silent and walked through his bedroom.

And then there was a second knock, even more louder then the previous one. Dean keep on his silent pretend not in home. But then a voice come out after some pregnant pause made his eyes widened and held his breath.

"Um Dean, it's me. I know you were at there and I'm sorry for disturbing you like this. But," Cass bit his lips, "I just want to say something and I hope you wish to hear me." He paused, no answer from inside but he believe that Dean was still at there. Standing behind this door just like him. "I, uh, I wanna said I'm sorry Dean, about that night. That December night when you were..., uh..., well, I believed you know what I mean. I'm sorry about what I've done to you, I meant it Dean. And I want you to know that it was hurting me too, 'cause –" he gulped, "'Cause I love you Dean. Really do love you. The reason why my uncle – _step_ uncle – punnished me back then was because he found out that I was falling in love with you. He keep saying about stuff while he _'give me a lesson'_. And that scared me Dean, not what my step uncle's words but it was what he has done to me." A tears began to falling from his eyes. "Everytime I feel my feeling for you, my body remember those kicks, slaps, and everything. That's why I pushed you, I didn't mean to turn you down, Dean. I love you. But my trauma still lingering me and it hurt me even worse when I can't close to you. It hurt me Dean." He sobbed, "I missed you."

A second after that a click heard and the door slowly opened. Cass was try to say something to him but his words cutted even before he began to say it because Dean was pulling him into his apartment. Closed the door with his back while both his arm hugged Castiel tightly.

Without a second tought, Cass lifted up his arms and hugged Dean back. They standing like that for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry," it was Dean who broke the silent. "I'm sorry for avoiding you, I'm sorry for not understand you. I'm sorry Cass." He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Castiel's scent.

"It was me who must said sorry, Dean. For not telling you the truth. I'm missed you, and I was so stupid for not following my heart."

Dean chuckled, he pulled his body from Castiel and kissed that man's cheek. The little man shivered and Dean watched him with concern. "Still remember?"

"A little." Cass sighed and glance at Dean, "I'm sorry about that night, Dean."

"Shhh..., it's okay Cass, it was my fault too. The important things right now is that you're standing at here, _with me_. I love you gorgeous."

Cass blushes at that nick-name. He lowered his head to hide his face but Dean's finger lifted it up so they were facing each other again.

"God, you even more gorgeous when you like this." He chuckled when Cass groaned in respond. They silent for a moment still on each other's arms. "May I kiss you, Cass?"

"Uh, huh?" he blushes again, "Well, uh, o-okay."

Dean move his hand from Castiel's hips onto his cheeks and caressing it softly. The blue eyed man purred on his touch and gasped when Dean's lips touch his. His body trembling when he remember that violent, but it disappeared when he heard a comfort words from Dean between their kiss.

They pulled apart, forehead touching. "I love you Cass, and I'm promised I'll healed your mess memory if you let me."

"Thanks Dean," he lifted up a little and brushes his lips with Dean, "I love you."

So, this was Castiel. Who traveled through time back on his December night in a different way. To found his own life which full of love from a man he knew so much. A man who will loved him and be there for him 'till the death do them part.

* * *

_Huff, that was hard to write. Unlike my previous stories, this one has took me a week to be completed. Hope you enjoy that. Oh, and review would be glady to accepted. :D See you next week (maybe)._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!

Um, well, I'm not good at saying goodbye, but something inside of my head told me that I must stopped this story. But I still have my last story which I should put it inside this chapter instead of this freaking words.

Then after a second thought I decide to put it as a single story, a one shot. If you curious, here's the link

www **dot** fanfiction **dot** net **slash** s **slash** 9379156 **slash** 1 **slash** Back **dash** To **dash** December

remove the bolded with punctuation

Thanks for read my story so far. I hope we will meet again in some different story.

Goodbye :D


End file.
